


Party At Hogsmead

by gnarlylikeafaggot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlylikeafaggot/pseuds/gnarlylikeafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU chaptered cross over fic. ot5, niall centric, with niam and larry undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au chaptered fic where the boys go to hogwarts~  
> this has definitely not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Liam stood waiting anxiously in line with the rest of the first-years. He had heard a lot about the sorting ceremony, and none of it had been good. Another boy standing in line had said that his older brothers told him you had to cast a spell. Both of Liam’s parents were wizards, so it wasn’t a huge deal to cast a spell. His letter was expected the day he turned eleven, but Liam’s new friend he’d met on the train, Niall, was muggle-born. Before he’d gotten his letter, his whole family, including him, thought magic was just a joke. Liam wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders and told him it would be okay. They couldn’t actually expect first-years to be able to cast a spell already, could they? He shook his head and waited for Professor McGonagall to come back and retrieve his fellow classmates. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” a bouncy little brunette asked him, appearing from nowhere and tugging on the back of his robe to get his attention. 

“I’m not sure, my mom was in Gryffindor, but I don’t take after her much. My dad was in Hufflepuff though, so maybe that’s where I’ll end up,” Liam said. To be honest though, he had no idea where he was going to be sorted. 

“And what about you?” the optimistic young lad turned his attention to Niall and a look of sheer confusion crossed the blonde one’s face. 

“Uh..I..I really..really don’t..know..?” Niall managed to stutter out, his Irish accent managing to come through clearly despite his lack of composure.

“He’s muggle-born, doesn’t have any idea what you’re talking about lad,” Liam came to his friend’s rescue before the blue eyed brunette could cause too much harm. “What’s your name anyway?”

“I’m Louis! Louis Tomlinson! I’m from Doncaster! What about you lads?” Louis stumbled out, his words running together like he had way to much energy pent up inside him.

“I’m Liam Payne, from Wolverhampton, and this is Niall…” Liam trailed off, not knowing Niall’s last name, or anything else really.

“Horan, Niall Horan. From Mullingar, Ireland,” his face lit up with pride. 

Louis closed the distance between the blonde haired lad and himself, squeezing him into a tight hug. Niall was incredibly confused, but never one to turn down a hug, so he returned it with almost as much force as Louis. Liam just shook his head and helped Niall pry the over-eccentric brunette off of him. It wasn’t long after that when Professor McGonagall returned.

“Alright. I want you all to line up, single file. I will escort you into the Great Hall, and there you will be sorted. Let’s go,” She stomped off, leaving the first years to follow suit behind her. 

They entered the Great Hall, all breath taken from the gloriousness of it all. Slowing down subconsciously, they took in all of their surroundings. A few students noticed Professor McGonagall glaring at them and word spread to the rest of the group, their speed picking back up. They all stood in the front of the room, waiting for McGonagall to proceed with the ceremony. She walked off to the head table that was full of adults and opened a box that was sitting there. She pulled something out and walked back over to the anxious group. A stool appear in front of the group, most likely by magic. Professor McGonagall placed a worn-out hat on the stool and turned to the group behind her. 

“This is the Sorting Hat, he will be the one to tell you where you belong. I’ll let him take it from here,” She walked to the side and the hat began speaking.

“Every single year, I come up with a new song to sing. I call them, My Sorting Songs. But this year, I feel like reminiscing. Does anyone here remember the famous Harry Potter?” It asked the crowd that filled the great hall.

“Well I’m going to sing the song I came up with the year he was a first year!

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!” 

The whole hall broke out into applause at the rendition of the song he had sung so many years ago. Once the room was quite once again, McGonagall walked back to the front of the group with a scroll. She held it out and announced that the first years would be sorted alphabetically. Just as she was about to read the first name, the scroll was snatched out of her hands by something unseen to the first years.

“O-ooh, ickle firsties!” a strangely close, yet distant voice called out. 

A giant ghost rose up from the table the Slytherin students were sitting at. “PEEVES! YOU GIVE MCGONAGALL HER SCROLL BACK THIS INSTANT!” 

The students at the table bowed their heads in shame as the other three tables giggled. A small ghost appeared behind the floating scroll and flew over to the professor. “Sorry Bloody Baron, sir. Won’t happen again sir.”

McGonagall snatched the scroll back and cleared her throat. After Peeves had left, the ceremony continued as if nothing had happened. Niall missed the first few names, dwelling on the descriptions the hat had given of the houses. He overheard someone behind him talking about how they’d just go home if they got placed in Hufflepuff, and someone else agreed. Niall decided he didn’t want to be in Hufflepuff either. 

Professor McGonagall called out a few more names before Niall was startled out of his trance. “Niall Horan,” He heard the professor call out his name, but he couldn’t seem to get his legs to work. Noticing his friend’s problem Liam gave Niall a little push from behind to get him going. He regained control of his legs and walked up to the stool and hat. McGonagall sensed his uncertainty and picked the hat up for him so he could. Once he was planted firmly on the stool, she let the hat fall onto his head. Not even a second after the sorting hat touched his head he heard it call out, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

After McGonagall lifted the hat, he walked off sluggishly to the table full of his now housemates. He sat down by himself at the end, greatly frustrated with himself. He zoned out for a while, trying to figure out why everyone seemed to dislike Hufflepuff. The group surrounding him didn’t seem to bad to him, but he’d only been there for a few minutes. He came back around when he heard the name Zayn Malik being called out. He’d heard from Liam on the bus that he was from a pureblood family, and that his older brother was the resident bad boy of the school last year before he graduated. This year, it was all up to Zayn to fill the position. It was really no surprise that he was sorted into Slytherin, according to the group that was sitting closest to him, but still not near him. The next thing Niall knew he was hear Liam’s name being called. He perked up, hoping that he would be put into Hufflepuff, so he’d at least have one friend in his house.

“Hmm, this is a difficult one. You seem to be brave, but it’s not your most potent quality. You like to succeed yes, but not so far as to put it ahead of everything, so not Slytherin or Gryffindor. That leaves Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff..so let’s go with HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Again the hall erupted into applause at yet another first year sorted. Niall clapped with insane amounts of exuberance at his friend being placed with him. When Liam walked over to the table, he almost sat down with the group of other first years that were placed in Hufflepuff, but then he noticed Niall. Walking down to him, he plopped down and wrapped his arm around the blonde boy. The next name Niall caught was Harry Styles. He thought the boy was kind of cute. He had this look of innocence, but it was obviously just a ruse. He sat down and the hat was quiet for some time. McGonagall was about to lift it when it screamed out Gryffindor as loud as it could. Harry popped down off the stool and headed over to the table. Next was Louis, the rambunctious brunette the boys had met earlier. He sat down and just like with Niall, the hat called out the house the moment he touched Louis, only with him, it said Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall finished calling out the rest of the first years, then the whole hall erupted into cheers for Dumbledore to give his beginning of the year speech. 

A tall wizard with a white beard long enough to tuck into his belt stood up and raised his hands. The hall fell silent at his action and a smile graced his face. Niall was about to ask Liam who that was, when the man began speaking. 

“My name, is Albus Dumbledore. You may know me as many names, but I shall be referred to as Professor Dumbledore while you are a student here,” He continued talking for what seemed like ages, but soon Niall heard him say what he’d been waiting for since they’d arrived. “Now, without further ado, let’s feast!”

The plate sitting in front of Niall filled with food and he started eating with exuberance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear lord this chapter is 1,029 words of all fluff. and it's solely niam. the next chapter is larry and a bit of just zayn tacked on the end fyi.  
> this has definitely not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Niall spent the remainder of the first night cuddled up with Liam on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room, complaining that he was still hungry. Liam just smiled and rubbed Niall’s back with a soothing hand, promising him that they’d be able to eat just as much in the morning. After everyone had finished eating, they’d all climbed the stairs to the towers. Well, everyone besides Slytherin, who had to go down into the dungeons. The first years were all surprised to see that their luggage had already been delivered to their dorms. Niall was ecstatic to see that he had a bunk bed, and demanded that he shared with Liam. The entire tower was decorated in yellow and black, to match their house colors.

Niall had grabbed out his little blanket that he held close in times of uncertainty, and begged Liam to come cuddle on the couch in front of the fire once everyone had gone to bed. Liam, not one to turn down cuddles, agreed and found himself being drug to the smallest couch in the room, and having an unusually quiet Irishman curled up in his lap. Niall would never admit it, but he was scared that first night. He’d never been away from home without anyone else there with him. He felt safe with Liam, and Liam was willing to be that safety harness for him.

Once they’d managed to get in a comfortable position on the small couch, Niall curled up into Liam’s side without hesitation. A normal person probably would’ve questioned his sanity, but Liam just wrapped his arms around Niall and pulled him closer. Grateful for the comfort, Niall hummed his appreciation and snuggled into the Wolverhampton lad. Liam smiled at how quickly the Irish boy had taken to him. He wasn’t used to people being this touchy feely, but he seemed to like it. He pressed a light kiss to the top of Niall’s head and smiled when he heard a small noise of contentment from the boy who was nearly in his lap. 

Niall felt himself inch closer and closer to Liam, and he knew that if he continued, he’d probably end up in the lad’s lap. He didn’t mind, and Liam didn’t seem to either, so Niall let himself be pulled up into his friend’s grasp. He felt a light pressure on the top of his head, and he had a feeling Liam had just pressed a soft peck there. He smiled to himself and subconsciously made a noise that was strangely close to that of a kitten. Niall scooted closer to Liam and decided that enough was enough before climbing into his new friend’s lap. Liam didn’t seem to mind, so Niall curled up against Liam’s chest before wrapping his pale arms around the larger boy’s torso. 

Liam smiled at Niall’s change of location, and found himself thinking about how the younger boy’s lips would feel against his own. Unaware of how thinking about that could turn him on, Liam was surprised to find his pajamas growing a bit tighter. He shook the thoughts away and decided that he might as well go to sleep, since it seemed that was the direction Niall was headed. 

Liam was about to nod off when he heard a muffled voice. In an attempt to figure out where it was coming from, Liam turned his head to the side to listen closer. He heard it again a few moments later, before realising that the voice was coming from the blonde lad curled up in his lap. “I can’t understand you, Nialler.”

Niall pulled his head away from Liam’s chest before attempting to communicate for a third time. “I said thank you, you know, for being here, with me, on the couch, cuddling..” Niall trailed off before resting his head against Liam’s chest once again, his eye lids drooping.

“I don’t mind at all. It’s nice sometimes, just cuddling with someone. It helps take your mind off being so far from ho-” Liam’s voice cut off when he gasped, feeling cold fingers against his waist. He glanced down and saw a smile on Niall’s face, his fingers under Liam’s shirt and snaked around his waist. It didn’t take long for him to get used to the cold sensation, and Niall’s fingers warmed up in no time at all, but he still didn’t remove them when they were finally warm. Liam held onto Niall as he slid down the couch a bit, making room before laying back against the arm of the furniture. Niall sighed and laid on top of Liam for quite a while. 

Niall finally moved when Liam grunted something about not wanting a sore back in the morning, but he’d gladly appreciate someone to keep his side warm. Niall slid off Liam, then curled into his side and throwing his blanket overtop both of them. It was a small blanket, and it barely covered the both of their torsos, so Liam pulled the blanket from the back of the couch on top of them as well. Niall rested his head on top of Liam’s chest and smiled slightly before he said goodnight to his cuddle buddy. “G’night Li-Li.”

Liam could hear the smile in Niall’s voice, and he pressed a kiss to Niall’s temple before saying, “Goodnight Ni, you better still be here when I wake up.” As Niall drifted off into dream land, Liam stayed awake, thinking about how glad he was he’d met the blonde lad on the train. He was no stranger to his feelings toward boys, and he had a feeling that that was the direction he was headed with Niall. He wasn’t sure what this meant for their friendship, and he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He realized just how much was at stake if he brought it up with the blonde boy, and the thought of losing his friendship with Niall made him queasy. He set those thoughts aside and finally let himself drift off to sleep. Before he shut his eyes, he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the Irish lad’s head and whispered a sweet good night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Larry, and Zayn. And Larry with Zayn... idek. yeah.  
> next chapter, they'll all be together, maybe..  
> yeah.  
> i  
> don't  
> even  
> know  
> what  
> this  
> is.
> 
> forgive me. please. 
> 
> yeah. okay. go read.  
> and leave me constructive criticism!
> 
> if you have any ideas or anything, I don't have a set story line for this yet, so let me know!

In the Gryffindor common room, Louis had finally introduced himself to the curly haired lad named Harry. The insanely hyper lad didn’t seem to notice how everyone was trying to befriend Harry, and just pushed past the crowd. Once he had laid eyes on Harry, he knew there was something different about him. He was special, and Louis liked it. He ran up and gave his unsuspecting victim a bear hug. After pulling back he started talking as fast as his lips would let him. “HI! I’m Louis! andIthinkyou’rereallyprettyandfunnyandIthinkweshouldbebestfriends!” Harry smiled at the brunette that was as close as he could possibly be. Everyone that was surrounding them gave Louis a look that bordered on distaste. Louis, however, was blissfully unaware of how strange his comment seemed.

“I think that would be awesome.” Louis was shocked by how slow the taller lad spoke. He was expecting him to talk almost as fast as he himself did, if not faster. Louis’ brain had finally registered what Harry had said, and he latched himself back onto the curly haired lad in front of him. Harry didn’t seem fazed by this at all, and found himself instinctively drawn towards the shorter lad. He pulled the lad closer for a second before letting go. “Which bed is yours? I want the one next to it.”

Louis’ face lit up at the thought of already having three best friends on the first day and dragged the taller boy back up to the dormitories. Once he had opened the door to the first years’ room, he flopped down onto the bed he had chosen. Harry walked over to the bed he’d originally chosen and grabbed his trunk. He drug it over to the bed next to Louis’ and flopped down on it, similar to how the other boy had done. Louis sat up and glanced over to Harry. A look of confusion passed over the younger lad’s face before Louis decided to do something incredibly daring. He leaped, from his bed, to Harry’s, landing on top of him, one leg on either side of him. He ducked down and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek, immediately regretting it and falling to the floor, panicking. Harry giggled before reaching over the bed and lifting Louis back up. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I like you. It’s fine. In fact,” Harry cut himself off by pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. When the curly haired lad broke the kiss he finished his thought. “I really, really like you.”  
________________________________________

Down in the dungeons, Zayn couldn’t stop thinking of all the names he’d been called since they got to the common room. The words fag, homo, gay, queer and fairy had been running through his head all night. He couldn’t sleep, so he decided to go for a walk through the school. He wasn’t surprised that the whole house knew already, his brother was famous for his ability to spread rumors, and the truth, faster than anyone else anyone had ever met. He remembered the first time his brother had used those words to break him down.

_Zayn had some boy over, someone he didn’t even talk to anymore, and they’d been in the living room, huddled close on the couch while watching some movie. The heat had gone out a few hours before, so they had grabbed some blankets and cuddled on the couch to try and build up some sort of defense against the cold winter snow. He hadn’t learned any real magic at that point, so it wasn’t like he could just conjure up some heat spell or something. They were just friends, nothing more, but they were really close, and they were only 9, so it wasn’t like Zayn was trying to take advantage of him. It was at a scary point in the movie when his brother walked in. “Ohh, careful, Zayn might infect you with his gayness if you get too close. You wouldn’t want to become a fag, would you? I certainly wouldn’t want to be some fairy like him.”_

_The kid ran off, mumbling some excuse about his mum wanting him home for dinner, even though it was only 3:30. Zayn glared at his brother before yelling, “Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?!” After that moment, Zayn knew he could never trust his brother with anything ever again._

And now, Zayn’s brother had managed to fuck up his only chance at being treated normally. He sighed and stopped walking to take a look around. He noticed that he’d been climbing stairs without even noticing it. He had no clue where he was, and it wasn’t until he noticed a portrait of a fat lady that he was up in the Gryffindor tower. He slid down against a wall until he was sitting on the floor. Hugging his knees to his chest, Zayn started to cry.

________________________________________

Harry and Louis had been laughing and joking around in the common room, until they heard the sound of someone crying. Pausing his laughter, Harry punched Louis lightly in the side to get him to shut up as well. “Wait, is someone crying out there?”

Harry nodded his head once, “I think so… I’m going to go see who it is. I don’t like when people cry, it’s sad.”

Louis nodded and followed Harry out the portrait and around the corner. He saw the boy before Harry did, so he walked over to him first. Kneeling down, Louis recognised the boy as Zayn, from Slytherin. He sat down next to the black haired lad and wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, what’s wrong mate? Why’re you crying?”

Zayn hiccupped and realised someone was trying to comfort him. Not knowing how to properly react, he settled for sarcasm, “Aren’t you afraid that you’ll catch my gayness?”

Louis flinched at the venomous bite at the end of Zayn’s statement. “Well, it’s kind of hard to catch what you’ve already got, so..” The grin he gave Zayn made the crying lad smile a bit. Harry walked over and sat down on the side of Zayn opposite Louis. He smiled at both boys and rubbed Louis’ back.

“I see you’ve met Louis,” Harry grinned when Louis stuck his tongue out at him, “I’m Harry.” Zayn laughed at the two obviously love-struck boys in front of him. “Are you two dating or..” He didn’t intend for it to sound so accusatory, he just wasn’t in the best of moods right now.

Harry laughed and looked at Louis, “I don’t know, are we?” Louis’ eyebrows shot up and stumbled over his words for a few moments before managing to get a coherent statement out, “Um, I’m not sure yet, we’ll see how things work out.”

Harry grabbed Zayn’s hand and looked him directly in the eye, “What’s wrong mate?”

Zayn gulped and looked down. He didn’t want Harry to run off and leave him all alone like everyone else he’d ever met had. He had a feeling Harry and Louis would be different though, “Well, the Slytherin house isn’t as … accepting of me, as you are. I’ve been getting called names all night, and it freaking sucks. Seriously, my brother ruined my life for me. He told everyone I was gay, and that if they talked to me, he’d find out, and ruin their social lives.”

Harry shook his head and looked at Louis. “I don’t know about Lou, but I’m not scared of your brother ruining my social life, I’ll definitely hang out with you.” Louis nodded his head crazily, and pulled Zayn into a hug that nearly suffocated the younger lad. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Zayn was a little shocked at first, but then Harry did the same thing, and hugged him as well. “We’re not going to judge you for being different Zayn. It’s perfectly fine to be gay, and even though I’m not gay, I still understand.”

Zayn gave him a strange look and started stuttering, “B-but, y-you said th-that…” Harry cut him off and cleared things up, I like guys, and girls, and to be honest, I really don’t care about _what_ you are, I care more about _who_ you are.”

Louis looked just as confused as Zayn did, and Harry pressed a kiss to Louis cheek as well. “Should’ve told you that sooner, huh Lou?” Louis nodded and pretended like he wasn’t trying hard to actually breathe.

Zayn smiled and realised that he wasn’t going to be all alone this year. “Thanks you guys, I mean really, you didn’t have to come and sit with me, I’m just a loser, and you’re obviously pretty cool. Thanks, a lot.”

Harry gave Zayn a hug before helping him stand up. “Hey, you need someone to help you protect your bad boy reputation, right? Now, you can still be a badass, and we’ll beat up anybody who makes fun of you!” Zayn laughed and hugged Harry and Louis both.

“You guys are amazing, you know that?” Harry smiled and wrapped both his arms around Louis and Zayn. “This is gonna be a fun year.”


End file.
